Cooking Contest
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: The cooking contest is here! This is the chipette's first time. What will happen?


**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or its characters. I do however own my characters. Enjoy!**

**_Grandma_ Jewel was in the kitchen cooking something.**

**She said, "Hello there. I am about finished with the famous desert food…How it became famous?...Will, it all started when…"**

One warm Saturday morning, Eleanor watched her favorite cooking show. Brittany wandered in and saw the show.

She said, "If there was a cooking contest. You would be a winner."

Eleanor sighed deeply and said, "But there isn't a cooking contest. Beside I never entered into a cooking contest."

Eleanor turned off the television. She went to the kitchen and started lunch.

She muttered, "Now what shall we have for lunch? How about mash potatoes with hamburgers. Hmmm…"

Meanwhile Brittany had turned on the television. She was about to change channel when an announcement stopped her.

The host said, "In less than 3 weeks, we will have our 4th annual cooking contest! Do you have the talent and the creativity? The theme of this year's contest is desert!"

Brittany sat there in shock. Did the host read her mind or what? She turned around and saw Eleanor standing there looking at the TV. Just than Jeanette came running in and almost tripped over the rug.

"Eleanor!" yelled Jeanette. Huff! Huff!

She continued, "Theodore wanted me to tell you about the cooking contest coming up. He entered you in it since he entered 5 times. The host gave him a discount. He pays only half of the fee and another person could get in free. He is not entering because he wants to give you a chance. Someone else is going in his place."

Eleanor on the other hand stood there with mouth hanging open. Brittany just sat there in full shock.

After a few minutes of silence past, Brittany spoke, "Wow, Theodore is sure being kind. So Eleanor what are you entering?"

Eleanor slowly said, "Will, I guess I'll…use Theodore's favorite as my entry."

The next three weeks were extremely busy for everyone. Eleanor prepared the recipe, reviewed the rules, and worried about everything else. Dave arranged all the transportations and the hotel. Brittany, Jeanette, Alvin, and Simon got the bags packed. Theodore tried to calm down Eleanor.

Soon it was 2 days before the contest. Alvin and Brittany walked down the stairs with the list.

Alvin said, "Bag packed and in car?"

Brittany said, "Check and Check"

Alvin asked, "Eleanor's recipe and Dave's driving directions?"

Brittany said, "Check and check."

Alvin said, "That is it. We got everything on the list."'

They met Simon and Jeanette at the bottom of the stairs.

Alvin asked, "We got everything on the list. What about your end?"

Simon answered, "Yes, we got it all done. All we need to do is find Theodore and Eleanor and meet Dave at the park in 1 ½ hours."

They nodded in an agreement. They walked outside to look for Eleanor and Theodore.

Alvin took a deep breathe and thought out loud, "I will be so glad when this is done. I am getting paid for working."

Brittany stopped and said, "You! Dave said that we ALL are getting paid."

Alvin shouted back, "But I am getting more money!"

Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette looked in the kitchen.

Simon yelled, "Theodore and Eleanor! Where are you?"

Jeanette added, "We need to meet Dave at the park in 1 hour."

Theodore answered," I am here. Eleanor is with me. We will meet you in the front in a few minutes."

Simon said, "Ok, we will see you there."

Simon and Jeanette waked to the front where Alvin and Brittany argued about money.

With a big sigh Simon said, "Alright you two. Break it up. Dave said we are all getting equal amount of money, Alvin."

With an angry glare Alvin responded, "Ok, so what?"

Brittany asked, "Did you find Theodore and Eleanor? We have to leave in ½ hour."

Jeanette said, "Yeas, They are coming."

Eleanor said, "Ok, we are ready."

Theodore said, "Don't ask about the black bag. She won't reveal it until we get there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Simon locked up the house. Together they walked to the park where Dave and Ms. Miller waited for them.

Dave said, "Hi Everyone! Is the house locked up Simon?"

Simon answered, "Yes Dave and we are all here."

Dave said, "Alright then. Everyone load up,"

Everyone climbed into the van with Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Simon in the very back. Theodore and Eleanor sat in the second back row. Dave and Ms. Miller sat in the front seats.

In less then 1 hour they were on the road to the big city. They drove the whole day. When they arrived there…Alvin was so glad to finally get out of the car. Every glared at him. Alvin just had to complain and complain about everything.

Alvin looked around; they were in the parking lot of a simple hotel.

He whined, "Why are we here? We should be over there."

He pointed across the street where a fancier hotel was located."

Dave said, tiredly, "Alvin, I told you again and again. We can't afford that."

They managed to check in and settle in their rooms despite Avlin and Brittany constant whine and complaining.

With an angry glare Eleanor yelled, "Alright you two! Stop it right now. For your brainy information, the contest is held here."

Well that outburst from Eleanor had quieted Alvin and Brittany completely. It was nightfall and the next day was the contest. They all went to sleep to rest up for the next day. The next morning, Theodore found Eleanor already up and was currently sitting on her bed.

Eleanor looked up and said, 'Oh hi Theodore. Thank you for sticking with me throughout all this. I have butterflies in my stomach."

Theodore sat on the bed and looked at her.

He said, "Don't worry about anything. It doesn't matter if you win or not. Just have fun!"

Eleanor went to the kitchen to put her black bag on the counter. She met the others in the meeting room. The rest of the family went to the meeting room where the contest was held. The contest provided all the meals for the contestants' families. There were a total of 6 contestants competing. A couple hours later after everyone ate their breakfast. All the contestants went to the kitchen preparing their entries. Each contestant had 1 hour to prepare their entry.

In the meeting room, here were 3 rectangle tables in facing the audience. There were 3 judges that judged the food. Eleanor was the 4th contestant. The host welcomed everyone to the 4th Annual Contest. She explained the rules. The contestants brought out their deserts and presented them to the judges. The judges tasted the entries. Abut 1 ½ hours later, the judges handed the host the final results. The host announced the winners. First place was the 4th contestant, the second place was the 1st contestant and the third place was the 6th contestant. The other contestants received a $50 gift card to the food stores. The third place winner won a $100 gift card to the food stores. The second place winner won a $500 gift card to the food stores. The first place winner won $1000 gift card to the food stores. All the winners' recipes were included in the cooking magazines. Everyone was happy. The entire gang went to the restaurant to celebrate.

A few days later, everyone went home. Soon everything went back to normal…well almost.

**Grandma Jewel concluded, "Well, that is how Eleanor got started in the cooking contest. The desert is still popular today. I will see you in another story. Bye-bye!"**

**She went back to her cooking.**


End file.
